One Momentrft
by InTrasnition64
Summary: Johnny finds a saddle and bridle that his mother kept,and sees the last moment between his niece Pat Riley, and her first horse. Corsair.


It was one of those moments Johnny Smith hadn't wanted to see, but it gave him some insight into his niece's past. He had found the Saddle of the horse she had won her ninth THJA, state title on. There was a very ethereal moment. Involved that shows the love of horse and rider. I used the Song "Into The west," from the return of the King With the deepest respect To it's intent. I made no money from this story and used all of the Characters With harm to none! In memory of a beloved and noble horse who carried me through many miles of trails, and kept many secrets. A noble and true equine companion. ARAGORN ?- 6 14-06

One Moment

By intransition64

The Discovery of The saddle and bridle his mother had kept had been a Shock, to Johnny's system. He bumped into the saddle and was swept into another life. He watched the Horse show round and then saw his niece enter the ring, on a magnificent gray thoroughbred horse. They had a perfect round and were returning to the In gate, where her trainer was smiling proudly. " Well done!" He said as she came within earshot, the crowd was cheering this pair. He could tell Pat and her horse knew that they had this.  
She took her jump off round, and then returned to the In gate when her horse's head jerked up and then it reared. Then fell as blood spread in the sand Pat lay pinned beneath her horse, by her right leg, and her helmeted head had hit the heavy pipe rail shattering her hard hat, Texas Rangers, and police officers charge into the arena, as the assassin kills Pat's partner Angie Kilgore. " You will not win!" The gunman shouted as the crowd scattered screaming from the arena! From the back, came not only the riders from her barn but other barns in the area! The shooter tried to run but was trapped by several of the trainers He jumped to the sand of the arena, ten feet below. He disappears limping down the entry area for the competitors! AS another rider enters the Warm up area, their horse rears and catches the Red and black clad assassin in the head! The rider falls off backward, The horse spins away and the rider looks at the now dead assassin's body. Her horse tossing his head as he stands beside his rider. Johnny looks back at the fallen horse and rider who are being attended by animal and human medical aid. " This looks bad," The vet said, as he looked at the fallen horse. They carefully Lift the animal off his unconscious rider.  
Pat was still, The vet looked at the Huge gray horse. Johnny felt it in that moment something very sad had happened, He stood looking at that spot in the sand of the arena, where the blood of both horse and rider lay mingled. He looked up at that walk way over the arena. He felt a tear on his face.  
"God, such senselessness." He said. He looked at the saddle as the vision let him go. He looked at Bruce Lewis, who had been helping him out boxes of Junk to the curb. "You wanna keep that?" the dark skinned man asked. Johnny looked at him. "I think so." Johnny said. As he looked at the mold covered saddle and bridle. He smiled as he decided to clean it up. While cleaning it he stumbled into a moment that in it's simplicity, beauty showed the heart of his niece and the horse that had given It's life for hers.  
He found himself under a huge oak tree, watching the final moment between Pat and Corsair, a huge mound of earth at the tree's base.  
This spot was laid bare, as the horse was gently laid to rest still wearing a halter and lead rope. Pat came and knelt beside Corsair's side.

Lay down your sweet and weary head,

Night is falling, you have come to journey's end

Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before,  
They are calling from across a distant shore.

Laying her head on Corsair's neck she vents her grief as she says good bye to her beloved companion. As around her the sound of early autumn in the Texas hill country fill the silence. Johnny found that It was hard for him to watch as he finds that he is much closer to this than he would have like to admit. Around her gather a circle of horses and riders From out of the trees. All dressed full show ring dress and leading their horses. Pat looked up and stroked the silver neck of her horse. " You gave your all for me My swift one. And I can never repay the debt I owe you." She said

Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away,  
Safe in my arms you're only sleeping.

Pat looked up at them. "The bible says No greater gift has any MAN, than to lay down their life for another." She began "I amend that today! No greater gift hath any being than to lay down their life for another. This is the gift that Corsair gave to me. And I will honor that gift. Given not just by a horse to a rider but from a Ranger to a Ranger. Corsair was indeed a Texas Ranger."

What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home.

The other riders nod and the Vet who had been beside Corsair at the show arena, steps forward. " You picked a great place for him." She says as she Kneels beside Pat who remains beside her horse. "He would have wanted to be here It's one place where we spent a good many an afternoon." Pat replied as she braided a small section of Corsair's mane. She tied off the ends with a thin narrow piece of supple leather Placing a silver eagle conch At the top she cuts the braid away and the vet injects the two part drug into Corsair's neck.

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water, All souls pass.

There is a brief moment as the Horse's body relaxes Pat looks up at her trainer who stands there wondering what will happen now To this young woman who has suffered so much loss already. Pat however is looking back at him. The feral fire in her eyes says she's no where near ready to yield this matter unfought. Seeing this encouraged him. Johnny too sees the fire in Pat's eyes and feels something stir. "She is going back?" He hears himself question this. As his niece turns again to her horse. Corsair is still Sleeping as the drug take hold and his body begins shutting down. The sun is setting.

Hope fades into the world of night,  
Through shadows falling out of memory and time.  
Don't say "we have come now to the end"  
White shores are calling,  
You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms Just sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises,  
The ships have come to carry you home.

Pat takes the halter from Corsair's head and gathers the lead.  
The horse lets out a soft breath that rises as a warm wind from the place prepared for him, by his owner, and her companions who have gathered to say good bye.

And all will turn to silver glass,  
A light on the water

Grey ships pass into the west.

Johnny looks at the saddle and bridle then pulls out his cell phone.  
"Gene I found that tack set you've been looking for" He begins.  
As Bruce and he sit resting and eating lunch. The psychic reveals To his friend the story the saddle revealed to him. " When Corsair's spirit left it was as if it were a warm wind that rose from that spot Bruce and to see Pat's face in that moment. It was sad but there was something else there too. She promised Corsair she'd go back and She never took such a promise lightly." He added. Bruce looked at the saddle and Bridle Affixed to the Brow band was a braid of silvery white horse hair bound with thin leather and a conch that looked like an eagle. Back in the house Johnny found a photo of his niece and Corsair together Pat in her riding clothes Corsair his mane braided down the crest of his neck. A champion's ribbon fluttering from his bridle. A trophy at Pat's feet. Bruce looked at this, and smiled. " Do you think she won when she went back?" He asked.  
Johnny took a sip from the Pepsi he was drinking. Swallowing he looked at the other man. "Yes, she did." He said not doubting for a second that it was true. Bruce saw the confidence in his friend's eyes. Purdy arrived and seeing the saddle and bridle he smiled at Johnny. "I found this on the internet." He told Johnny handing the man a photo of his niece, and a dark bay mare. With the championship ribbon and trophy the accompanying news paper clipping read "THJA STATE CHAMPION RIDES FOR HONOR OF HER FRIENDS." Johnny smiled, as he showed the article to Bruce. "Western Star was Angie's horse. It makes sense that Pat would choose to do that." He said

" A horse without a rider a rider who lost her horse, It's poetic and that they won! That's justice!" Purdy added.

Johnny and Purdy agree that this is a very good story to pass on, "I'm going to put Corsair's tack in the Hall of Champions at the university." Purdy says as he meets Johnny's gaze he sees something, in the other man's eyes. " They deserve that much." Johnny says as he looks at the Photos of his niece and her two champions.

Bruce looked at the photos and then at Johnny. " Do You know who this is?" Bruce asked. Purdy smiled as he touched the freshly cleaned leather.  
"A champion of two worlds." The reverend replied. "And a story of courage that still hasn't been told." He looked at Bruce with a smile. "Call me when you find her journals. I hope that you'll get the chance to read them." Purdy said. "You'll out what a special person your niece really is." The reverend added . "I already know that." Johnny said softly. But to have some back ground into As he stood there looking at the items that he had found and cleaned up. So carefully. Three weeks later the saddle was on permanent display in the Faith Heritage Hall of Champions With carefully duplicated, ribbons and trophies surrounding it. On the back wall, paneled with old barn wood was a the photo of Pat and Corsair. Another photo showed them as Texas Rangers a Riding jacket and helmet and a pair of field boots and a shelf with several book on horses and horsemanship, completed the display. On a plaque set into the base of the display were the words Pat said when she buried Corsair. "No greater gift has any being than to lay down their lives for another." In Johnny's mind was that last scene from his vision of the final moments shared between horse and rider. The warm breeze that was Corsair's spirit as he was finally set free as it blew gently across the green grass. End


End file.
